


Fives times Steve surprised Tony，and one time Tony returned the favor

by shunziqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Steve让Tony吃了一惊和一次Tony还以颜色</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fives times Steve surprised Tony，and one time Tony returned the favor

  
1、  
  
再次穿上盔甲，翱翔在纽约的夜空中以前，Tony都没意识到自己有多么想念飞翔。博览会的灾难之后，麻烦事一件接着一件，通常人们会以为打败了坏蛋一切问 题都会迎刃而解，但是不，事实是赢得战斗是最简单的部分，应付媒体，对付Pepper，和Fury勾心斗角，参与那个什么狗屁的复仇者启动计划，让 Tony几乎忘记了自由飞翔是什么感觉。  
  
——相对来说自由的飞翔，因为Rhodey总爱跟Tony过不去。  
  
“接受现实吧，伙计，你老了。”Tony通过装甲的通讯器对Rhodey说。  
  
“我？我？！”Rhodey在另一端叫道，Tony能通过连接听到war machine的推进器的声音，“Tony你花了三个月才修好我的盔甲——”  
  
“嘿，我是个大忙人好吗？”  
  
“——现在我确定你减弱了我的推进器功率——”  
  
“不，我只是增强了我的，你跟不上可不是我的错——”  
  
“我告诉过你不止一遍你得在盔甲上装一个追踪器好让军方知道你在哪。”  
  
“你是说好让坏人知道我在哪。”  
  
“不，让 **我** 知道你在哪！”  
  
“哦Rhodey，Rhodey，别生气，你会找到我的。”  
  
Tony在纽约的摩天大厦之间灵活地穿梭，盔甲在空中留下一道金红色的弧线，推进器的声音并不比风声更大，他刚刚在上西区附近摆脱了Rhodey的跟随，现在正觉得格外沾沾自喜，直到他飞过神盾的总部。  
  
钢铁侠从空中掠过神盾大楼的西侧，然后急刹，做了一个巨大的U形转弯回来，锁定目标，悬停。对没错，Steve Rogers，美国队长，站在位于十七楼的一段窄小的露台上，与他对视着，金发在暗夜里依旧耀眼夺目。  
  
“呣。”Tony歪了歪头，“我以为Fury肯定把你锁在哪个地下掩体里，你知道，防核弹、不见天日、第三次世界大战爆发也能幸存的那种。”  
  
Rogers看起来被他惊吓到了，或者是不知道该怎么回答。他无声地张了张嘴，眼睛微微睁大，推进器发出的蓝色光芒将他的眸色映衬得比白天时还要明亮，他看起来像第一次走进玩具商店的小男孩。  
  
就是这时，Tony才突然意识到，这应该是Rogers头一回亲眼见到钢铁侠。  
  
“呃，”他说，“Mr.Stark？”  
  
“是，没错，我知道我是谁，谢谢提醒。”面板向上翻开，露出Tony的脸孔，“Fury知道他的黄金男孩会在半夜爬出床铺，破坏半打安全规定，在这种能随便被狗仔或狙击手锁定的地方游荡吗？”  
  
“事实上，神盾并没有规定禁止我自由活动。”Rogers正经八百地说道，看起来似乎找回了些理智，他动了动嘴角，口气是完完全全的真诚无辜，“Fury上校公务繁忙，没必要用这种事烦扰他。”  
  
哦，瞧啊。这可是个惊喜。Tony在脑内把标在‘民族英雄大众偶像Fury的黄金男孩Steve Rogers’之前的几百个‘无聊’挑出来半打划掉，换成‘还算有救’。  
  
“所以，”Tony随意地问，“你在喝什么？”他指指对方手里的杯子。  
  
Rogers低了低头：“只是苏打。”他的手肘撑在栏杆上，用一种悲伤的表情看着杯中的液体，好像那杯可乐踢了他家的小狗狗，“连这个味道都不同了。”他说。  
  
而Tony不知道该怎么做，是的，他正穿着自己设计制造的盔甲飞在空中，可他不知道该怎样让Rogers停止露出那种表情。于是他伸出手，拿走了对方手中 的杯子——只由三个推进器保持平衡有点难度，但对他来说根本没什么——他在炫技，他知道他在炫技，他不过是希望这能转移Rogers的注意力。  
  
他成功了。美国队长带着一种近乎掩饰不住的热切看着他——不，不是他，不是Tony Stark，是 _钢铁侠_ 。这不重要，因为Tony就是钢铁侠。他咂了一口杯子里的液体，做了个鬼脸：“要我就选苏格兰威士忌。”  
  
他把杯子还给Rogers，听着远处隐隐传来war machine推进器的隆隆声，伸指在额角一挥：“该走了。”他说，面板落回原位，“乖乖的。”然后直飞天际。  
  
  
  
  
  
2、  
  
“我知道，我知道，Steve Rogers，战略家。但那真的不叫什么战略如果你的全部战略就是‘冲进去、打死坏蛋、解救人质’，好吧，我猜那也算一种战略，不过说真的Rogers？你差点被炸成渣渣，我说，耶没错，最后一切都解决了，可你就不——”  
  
“Tony。”Steve的声音紧绷，Tony能听出来他很恼火，但他是Tony Stark，Tony Stark从不因别人的情绪而闭嘴，而且话又说回来，他自己也正恼火着。他正站在自己的车库里，试图把变形的盔甲从身上剥离，所以当Steve在他身后 问：“Tony，你叫我下来到底要干嘛？”时，他只是换了口气，说：“修好了你的摩托车，钥匙在桌上。”然后流畅地转回了先前的长篇大论。  
  
直到关门的声音打断了他，Tony回过头，却只看到空荡荡的车库。  
  
“他刚刚——？Rogers？”Tony难以置信地说，“他刚刚就那么 _走_ 了吗？！”  
  
“是的，先生。Mr.Rogers三分钟前离开了。”Jarvis回答他。  
  
“我不敢相信他那么做了。不，我不知道他甚至 _能_ 那么做。Jarvis？你干嘛让他走？”  
  
“我很抱歉，先生。我没意识到您想要软禁Mr.Rogers，我会记下来，不过能否建议您下次这么做之前先咨询一下您的律师团队？”  
  
“静音。”  
  
  
  
  
  
3、  
  
他们搬进复仇者大宅三个月后的一天早晨，Tony将半个身子探进冰箱门内，问：“我的、披萨、到哪、去了？”  
  
正在喝果汁的Steve僵住了身体：“呃。”他说。  
  
Tony直起身，关上冰箱门：“我昨晚才定的，动都没动过。Steve？你有什么想要告诉我的吗？”  
  
“呃。”Steve又说了一遍，“我昨晚饿了……”  
  
“你吃了我的披萨。”Tony平静地陈述，“一整张披萨。在深更半夜的时候。”  
  
Steve揉着脖子，耳朵尖已经变成红色：“有时候在夜里我会饿，而且如果我刚好睡不着的话——”  
  
“不，等等，”Tony打断他，“让我重说一遍：你，Steve Rogers，民族英雄，美国队长，偷吃了我的披萨。你是个披萨贼。我想我不用问周末剩的那些中餐外卖都去哪了，还有上礼拜Pepper的生日蛋糕。”  
  
“Tony，”Steve加重了语气，他知道Tony只是在调戏他，对此他也并不介意，“反正披萨也不适合当早餐——”  
  
“那不是我的早餐，Steve，那是我的 **晚餐** 。”  
  
“哦。”Steve说，“呃，我可以给你做煎薄饼？”  
  
这回轮到Tony僵住了：“你会做煎薄饼？”  
  
Steve耸耸肩：“没有我妈做的好吃，那是肯定的，但是，耶，又没什么难的。”  
  
一定是因为36个小时没有合眼的缘故，Tony发现自己无法决定‘Steve半夜偷吃的大胃王’和‘Steve提出给他做煎薄饼’哪个更令他震惊。然后他 发现自己无法再在这个房间里待下去了，因为没有人，从没有人，给他做过煎薄饼，当然，他收到过各种各样的早餐：买的、自己做好放进精致的保温盒里的、下了 毒的，但是从没有人在他家里，当着他的面，提出要给他做煎薄饼，连Pepper都没有过。  
  
于是他只好说：“你知道吗，忘了这回事，不重要，我突然想起来车库里的烙铁没关。”然后他抓起自己的咖啡，逃走了。  
  
  
  
  
4、  
  
“不。”Tony说，“不，不，不，不，不。停。不许那么做。”  
  
“做什么？”Steve无辜地问。  
  
“用你的小狗眼看着我。说真的，无论你想要什么，如果你不能自己搞到，我不会帮你的，因为那从来没有好结果。”  
  
“Tony，”Steve从睫毛下看着他，老天爷啊，他可要比Tony高上好几英寸呢，他究竟怎么做到的，Tony完全搞不清楚，“可我真的很想去看这个画展，今天是最后一天了。”  
  
“哦。 _哦_ 。你这个狡猾的混蛋。”Tony一下子就明白了，“你想要我把你走私出去，然后在Fury发现大发雷霆的时候替你挡炮火。算盘打得 不错啊，Rogers，但是，不，我说了不——告诉你别那样看着我——这可能听起来让人震惊但这回我站在Fury一边，我是说，也许你自己没注意到，可你 确实有个脑震荡并且手臂骨折——”  
  
“两样都不影响我参观画展，Tony……”  
  
“ **不。** ”Tony拍了拍他没受伤的手臂，说，“现在，做个好男孩，乖乖躺到床上去。我走了。”  
  
就在Tony的手握住门把的时候，Steve开口：“没任务的话，这个周末你可以拿走我的盾牌。”  
  
“成交。”Tony转身速度之快，几乎让他扭到脖子，“我甚至可以陪你去看那该死的画展。”  
  
“Tony，就是，别冲动购物。”  
  
当然Tony买下了全场最贵的那幅画。  
  
  
  
  
5、  
  
钢铁侠是倒数第二个离开会议室的人，Steve在他身后。这是漫长的一天，所以在战后总结会议终于结束后，Tony只想回到大宅，脱掉盔甲，冲个热水澡，然后把这几天缺的觉都补上。  
  
因此，当Steve叫住他的时候，他没有回身，只是敷衍地说：“是，是，我知道了Cap。冲动是魔鬼。不该鲁莽行动。不必要的冒险。不拉不拉不拉——”他的话音被肩上的一只手切断，那只手有力地将他扳转过身，Tony猛然发现自己的屏幕被Steve的大脸完全占据了。  
  
进入他脑海的第一个想法是：老天，他的系统怎么没有警告他‘Steve来袭’；第二个念头是：哦嘿他为什么闭着眼睛；直到第三个，他才意识到：Steve 在亲吻他。Steve在亲吻钢铁侠头盔上嘴的位置。他一定踮起了脚尖，因为在盔甲里，Tony比他要高。他应该能尝到尘土和火药的味道。  
  
Steve睁开眼睛，往后撤去：“谢谢你救了我，Tony。”他轻柔但是坚定地说。  
  
Tony深吸一口气，让他被盔甲包裹的手臂揽住Steve的腰：“那么，”他说，知道自己的声音会被扩音器降低，并染上一种金属的质感，“你想看看我盔甲里面的样子么？”  
  
Steve大笑起来，那种少见的，完全不受束缚的自由式大笑：“老天，Tony，这句话真的管用过么？”  
  
“每一次，宝贝儿，每一次。”  
  
  
  
  
  
+1  
  
这发生在最开始的时候。当那里还没有什么队伍，每个人都各自为政；当他俩还不是朋友时。对Steve而言，Tony还只是个高傲自大、令人生厌、有钱无心的天才混蛋。  
  
这是一个转折点，让Steve第一次能透过层层盔甲，看到那个隐藏在钢铁面具之后的真实的Tony Stark，他的每一道裂痕、每一个缺陷，他最深的恐惧。  
  
当然若要为Tony辩护的话，这一切都不在计划中，他并没想说或是做任何一样事，那就是发生了，因为无论你多么擅长伪装，也只能维持那么久而已。  
  
Tony在车库里，因为Tony生命中大部分重要的事都发生在他的车库里。  
  
他问：“你相信救赎么？”突兀并且漫不经心，甚至没有抬头看向走进门的Steve。他被电脑投射出的全息影像和散落的盔甲部件包围着，脸上仍带着上一次作 战时留下的伤痕，他看起来疲累到了骨子里但仍然炽烈地燃烧着。一定是那个反应堆的缘故，Steve时常想，因为他不知道任何一个普通人可以像Tony一样 释放能量而自己不被拖垮。  
  
“我打赌你相信。”没等他回答Tony就自顾自地说下去，“Steve Rogers，美国梦的代表，苹果派和彩虹旗——你知道现在彩虹旗是同志权益的代表了吗？Fury肯定告诉过你这个，得给你建立个正确的世界观神马的，我 倒想看看Fury在同一句话里提到‘同性恋’和‘彩虹’时的样子——”  
  
“Tony，你到底——”  
  
“但是我不。”Tony没给Steve提问的机会，他只是一直说下去，好像他无法停止，“不是指彩虹旗和同志权益，我对那个没意见。我不相信救赎。”他捡 起桌子上一块电路板开始把连在上面的电线一一拔下，“因为覆水难收。损坏一旦形成就无法改变，你可以试着修复它，但并不是什么东西都能修好，相信我我比谁 都清楚这一点。”他手指敲了敲胸前的反应炉，第一次抬眼对上Steve的目光，他眼里有什么热烈而绝望的东西是他无法理解的，“搞砸了就是搞砸了，也许你 能修好坏掉的东西但那不能改变曾经坏掉的现实，人死了无论你做什么他依旧是死的，你可以寻求原谅但那真的屁也不值，所以，不，我不相信救赎。”  
  
Steve完全不知道该说甚麽好，于是他让Tony继续。  
  
“我真正相信的，是进步。领悟教训，做得更好。永远，永远，不再犯同样的错误。”看着这样的Tony，Steve觉得他似乎终于触到了钢铁侠坚硬的内核， “我曾经让错误的人掌控了几乎无人能及的力量，只要我仍活着，就不会再犯同样的错。所以如果是Fury派你来叫我交出钢铁侠的图纸，只为了让他能掌握我的 把柄，那你可以原路回去了，Rogers。我不会交的，不是给 **他** 。”  
  
Steve深深吸一口气，再缓缓地吐出，确保自己出口的声音平稳，说：“事实上，是Ms.Potts说你已经把自己锁在这里三天了，不知为何，她似乎认为我能改变你的想法。”然后他平静地加上，“Tony，你怎么知道，你就是掌握这种力量的合适人选？”  
  
Tony看着他，Steve无从知晓他在想些什么或想找到些什么，他只是坚守自己的阵地，并不退缩，Steve擅长这个，直到Tony似乎满足了：“那个，”他开口，“Rogers，是个极好的问题。”  
  
他不知从哪翻出一张纸片，在上面随意写下一串数字，对折，递给Steve：“我想Fury跟你解释过手动质控密码是什么。记住它。烧了它。必要的话把灰也 喝了，别让第二个人看到这张纸的一根纤维。”Tony又找回了最初那种漫不经心的态度，好像这对他而言完全不重要，“就算性命取决于它，也不许告诉任何东 西，不管活的还是死的。现在，消失，走，别烦我。告诉Pepper就是你也不能改变我的想法，但是勇气可嘉。”  
  
说完他就把注意力全部转回了电脑上。  
  
Steve转身，就在他即将离开时，Tony又开了口：“嘿，Cap。”他叫道，背对门口，并没有回身，“我完全指望你用上它，在绝对必要的时刻。别让我失望。”  
  
Steve知道不应作出承诺，他是个军人，他完全清楚不该许下自己也许无法实现诺言。他应该说“我会尽最大努力”，但如果美国队长的最大努力仍无法实现Tony的愿望的话，他不知道还有什么能。这是个艰巨的担子，但也是个他愿意承担的重担，他愿意，而且他 _能_ 。  
  
于是他说：“我不会让你失望的，钢铁侠。你有我的承诺。”  
  
他看着Tony紧绷的肩膀线条微微地放松下去，心中有种预感，预感这将是某种伟大事件的开端。  
  
  
  
  
  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年12月1日。


End file.
